howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowStrongIs/Avengers: Infinity War Feats (Spoilers)
I just saw Infinity War an hour or so ago. I decided it'd probably be a good idea to jot down every feat I remembered while the film and my memory was still fresh. Spoilers inbound, obviously. Black Panther *Uses his superspeed once more while running towards Thanos' army, but he's not running nearly as fast as before *Fights off some of Thanos' army, uses his kinetic blasts to blow some of the aliens away *His suit's energy absorption gets overloaded after one punch from Thanos Bucky *Shoots several of Thanos' minions to death, but he seems to have trouble with even one physically Captain America *Uses his superspeed once more, same as above *Fights several of Thanos' minions, though he's overrun when several attack at once *Using all of his effort, he stops a casual Thanos' arm, though he gets one shot right afterwards Doctor Strange *Uses the Time Gem to view 14,000,605 possible futures in a couple minutes *Blocks a blast from Thanos that shattered a boulder, also turns one of Thanos' "black holes" into butterflies *Disperses a city block or so wide area of dust *Teleports enemies away in combat *Produces many clones with which to fight Thanos Heimdall *Summons the Bifrost by channeling magic Iron-Man *Punts a car a good distance with his repulsors, even with a very short contact time for acceleration *Pushes a building sized chunk of debris onto Thanos, through gravity helped him a lot here *Takes a large chunk of moon being dropped onto him by Thanos, though it takes him a while to recover *Makes Thanos bleed a little after an extended beating Scarlet Witch *Redirects several large machines, each the size of a house or so *Has superhuman durability, survives high falls and being blasted across fields and through walls Spider-Man *Blocks a punch from one of Thanos' larger minions, who was giving Iron Man trouble and almost destroyed the Hulkbuster *The same guy threw a car into the air, which Spider-Man tossed back at him Thanos *With the complete Infinity Gauntlet he wipes out half of all life in the universe with a finger snap, though this damages the Gauntlet *Gets restrained by Doctor Strange, Drax, Spider-Man, and Iron Man all working together with Mantis putting him to sleep *Using the Power Gem, takes a building sized chunk of debris being dropped on him by Iron Man *Using the Power Gem, destroys the surface of a moon and drags it to the surface of a planet *The Gems glow when Thanos uses them *Is stronger than Hulk even without using the Power Gem, defeating him handidly in a fight through superior strength and skill *He's bulletproof, but he doesn't seem to have much piercing resistance if the weapon is wielded by a superhuman Thor *Wields Stormbreaker, which he claims is powerful enough to crumble bodies and shatter minds *Survives several minutes in the heat of a neutron star, though he's KOd by the effort *Survives part of his ship blowing up while injured and then survives in the vacuum of space *Stabs into Thanos' chest with Stormbreaker after breaking through one of Thanos' shields, though he fails to kill him *Holds back a pod Rocket was flying while the pod was accelerating at full power, this acceleration was enough to begin moving a megastructure larger than a neutron star *Stormbreaker seems to be fairly slow, in both throwing speed and in flight speed *Stormbreaker can supposedly summon the Bifrost Wakanda *The shields around their city hold up against orbital impacts, but they can be torn through by many aliens clawing at them *Wakanda's military doctrine, on the other hand, seems to be roughly the same as the Roman's, legions of people line up and form javelin ranks while firing at enemies Category:Blog posts